tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathsypclaw
Deathsypclaws (often referred to as DSCs for short) are a zombie-like species of TF2 Freaks created by Youtube user Thelicone/Scheemic Appearance Visually, they're not too different from a normal human - they even wear the same clothing and hat the victim wore as a human. Hiders and Crits can be identified by their white eyes and altered voices, but the types of DSC do not have these qualities. The various species look very similar to one another, and their only consistent feature is that they don't use guns - only the more intelligent species even use melee weapons. Origins While the details of their creation are unknown, it's certain that Scheemic is their creator and master, though he's technically not a DSC himself. He infected the very first Deathsypclaw, and before the Re-Moders were created he was the only one capable of doing so. Behaviour Though capable of speech, DSCs are mostly animalistic, and in most cases could be described as primitive at best. They often gather in groups, and live together in various adopted lairs, but individual Deathsypclaws can also be found. The various groups don't conflict with one another, unlike many animal species. The majority of them are hostile to all creatures that aren't a part of their species, and will attack on sight (unless they enemy is intimidating or powerful enough to scare them off). They lack strategy, and are very straightforward attackers. If Scheemic issues a command to them, telepathically or verbally, they will obey it without question. This overrides all other behaviour, and even the (rare) friendly Deathsypclaws often can't resist. Common Powers and Abilities All DSCS are physically superior to a normal member of their class - faster, stronger, and more resistant to damage. The specifics of their abilities vary by class - Spy and Sniper DSCs are the weakest, while Soldier DSCs are one of the three strongest varieties. The other two are Scouts and Heavies; since their classes are the fastest and strongest respectively, no normal human can outclass them in those areas. They also seem to have improved smell and hearing, and will spot nearby enemies more easily than a human would, as well as identify people by smell. Common Faults and Weaknesses DSCs are dependent on blood and meat to survive - when they need it desperately, they will become far more vicious and persistent in their attacks, and won't hesitate to attack targets stronger than they are. If there are no humans around, they'll even attack each other. Their animalistic fighting style means that, like most of the more feral and singleminded freaks, they can be more easily outsmarted than an intelligent freak. And as mentioned above, they also never use guns, and almost never use melee weapons. Even if they found one, they wouldn't be able to use it. Hiders and Crits have distorted vision, usually coming out as a blurry red tint. They can see well enough to know where people are, and avoid attacks coming at them, but they can't observe many details. Variants Fearest Rather than being an actual type of DSC, a Fearest is a human who's been infected by a Re-Moder, but has not yet become a full DSC. Those who are infected remain a Fearest for three days (a period of time often referred to as their "3 days chance"), after which they transform into a full DSC (the species of which varies based on class, chance, and the strength of the individual). They're not any different from their normal selves, apart from the symptoms they experience during the three days. They'll appear to be sick in general, dealing with things like coughs and frequent headaches. However, they also have a much more severe side effect: hallucinations. During these hallucinations, they'll see the world around them coated in blood, the sky will be coloured a demonic dark red, and they'll see monstrous creatures that aren't actually there. Additionally, other Deathsypclaws will react to Fearests in an interesting way. Normally, they will attempt to capture them, taking them to a secluded area so they can become a full DSC. However, if they see a Fearest display weakness (such as being wounded or trapped under a rock) will sometimes be attacked instead, indicating that DSCs do not tolerate weakness among their race. Hider The weakest kind of Deathsypclaw. Hiders lack any powers beyond those of a normal DSC, and strong light will blind them - something the other DSCs don't have to deal with. Because of this, they spend a lot of time living up to their namesake, and they'll avoid enemies who are clearly stronger than they are. Assuming they aren't desperate for blood, they'll only attack people who are clearly prey. They're the type of DSC that Engineers, Medics, Snipers and Spies usually become. Crits Crits are the second, stronger type of "normal" DSC. They can essentially be considered stronger Hiders. They don't have special powers, but they're somewhat better fighters than the hiders, and they're also more aggressive - though they still recognize beings who are clearly very powerful, they'll only avoid the strongest of foes. Most of the time, they'll attack on sight, and will hunt more actively than hiders do. Soldiers, Demomen, Heavies and Scouts will usually become a Crits. Re-Moder Re-Moders are the third type of Deathsypclaw, as well as the most dangerous. Their eyes and voice are human, and they'll intentionally imitate humans. They have the same combat abilities as their brethren, but their primary power is their infection, as well as a paralyzing beam used to render the victim vulnerable. They only initiate the process when the victim is alone or without help; after first paralyzing the victim, they grab them and hold their face in front of theirs. The victim's mouth will be forced open (i.e. without the Re-Moder touching the mouth), and the Re-Moder fires a beam out of their mouth into the victim's mouth - this is the point where they actually become infected. They still need to eat, they're much subtler than hiders and takers, because of their job. Much like a spy, they'll put on an act to fool their victims, then striking when the time is right. Most will use their appearance to lure individual humans, or briefly imitate somebody's teammate. However, they're capable of infiltrating many different kinds of groups or situations, provided it matches their team colour. Taker Takers are unlike any other of DSC, and for several different reasons. First of all, you can only become one if you're infected by Scheemic himself (since he does it instantly), and it won't work if infected by a Re-Moder. Secondly, they aren't even supposed to exist. A taker is created when Scheemic attempts to infect someone with an unusually large degree of willpower. Their personality is the same as what it was as a human, since their mind normally isn't altered. Their goals are therefore varying in nature, but for obvious reasons all of them oppose Scheemic. Despite this, though, they can still be controlled by him sometimes. If a Taker is in great danger (or if Scheemic forces it upon them), they involuntarily transform into a super-form called "Transmitter Uber". In this state, their entire body turns one colour - it's not an uber glow, but it's usually similar to their normal uniform colour. While in Transmitter Uber, they wield weaker versions of Scheemic's powers, but are unable to control themselves and will attack everything around them (except Scheemic, usually). Any class that fulfills the correct situational conditions can become a Taker. Deadwalker Deadwalkers are a mysterious, silent species of Deathsypclaw that cannot be created by infection. They're believed to be dead DSCs that remain on earth after they die. They appear as hatless soldiers covered in blood, with the original team colours they had before. They do not appear to be controlled by Scheemic, nor do they behave like other types of DSCs at all. Deadwalkers are ghosts, and as such cannot be harmed by physical means - but unlike some ghosts, they can physically hurt you if they want to. However, they are relatively harmless, usually wandering around or observing living beings. Sometimes it seems like they intend to communicate with you, or show you something, but it's difficult to tell. Because of this, they're an oddity. What they want, or if they have any goal or form of organization, is unknown. Trivia Though incredibly rare, it's possible to encounter non-Takers who are friendly to humans. They lack the takers' transmitter uber, but have similar traits - they don't behave like their kin, but they still have to feed on blood and worry about Scheemic's control. Pyros cannot become DSCs, because their suits make it difficult for Re-Moders to infect them. Videos Edit Scout Bonks visit part 2 Scout Bonks visit part 3 How to become a Deathsypclaw/meet a Re Moder 1 How to become a Deathsypclaw/meet a Re Moder 2 Deathsypclaw Hiders Life UNTITLED REFERENCE INTOR SCHEEMIC Scheemic makes you into Deathsypclaw Infection of the Fearest - 3 days of 1 part 1 of 2 Category:Monsters made by TheLicone Category:Monster species Category:Cannibals Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Evil beings